The present invention relates to optical metronomes and more particularly to visual means of helping a person, when playing an instrument, to allow proper timing in accordance with the musical notation.
The devices of the present invention differ from prior art devices by their dynamic system of illumination and by their combination of means to provide visual indication of the note on the musical notation which is to be played and the duration of time that it is to be held.